A Sixth Mew!
by meaganl124
Summary: Please note: I used the names from the American version of the show- Mew Mew Power. Erica turns out to be the lost mew and everyone takes an immediate liking to her- including the stoic Elliot. Is this something there that nobody ever thought could be?
1. The Beginning

Mew Mew Power- A Sixth Mew?

"Who's that girl talking to Elliot?" Corrina whispered to Zoey.

"I don't know." Zoey replied, tilting her head to the side. Kiki was cleaning tables with Bridgette, Renee had a photo op, and Zoey and Corrina were taking a break.

"Maybe they're secretly dating!" Kiki exclaimed, overhearing the girls.

Bridgette shook her head and pushed up her glasses as she said, "I've never seen her before."

Then Elliot came over with the girl.

"Girls, this is Erica. Erica, meet Zoey, Corrina, Kiki, and Bridgette.

"Pleased to meet you." Erica curtsied. Her red-brown curly tendrils dangled and her deep brown eyes sparkled with life. Her gray uniform informed the girls that she went to Zoey's school.

Erica's conversation with Elliot ran in head.

"You are a Mew Mew. The Red Fox is your infusion. Here is your uniform. You will begin work here immediately."

"Renee!" Zoey called which shocked Erica out of reverie. "Meet the newest member of the employee's- Erica."

How did she know Erica was working here now?

Erica frowned and then she looked up to see the pretty actress next to Zoey. A smile grew on her face as she asked, "Renee?"

"Erica?"

Renee held out her arms and Erica hugged Renee.

"You know eachother?" The other girls' were shocked by this.

"Sure- we had our big break together. But Erica left when she injured herself. The company didn't want her back. We were best friends." Renee explained.

"You…you…were famous?" Corrina sputtered and she swooned.

"I guess. Being part of a wealthy family, spoiled princess type according to a few of my friends…But I love books. It's a whole different world- an escape. And I always got tongue-tied with a boy if you really would like to know- I'm not perfect."

Elliot smiled in the background. Erica was relating to all of them. He then became solemn as he spoke up, "Girls- trouble."

"Sorry Erica. Gotta go!" Zoey and the other girls waved as they ran out.

"Here." Elliot handed Erica a power pendant as he passed her on his way out the door. "Go with them."

Erica nodded. "Mewtamorphosis!" Her hair turned the color of Zoey's regular hair. Her outfit turned red and fox ears and a tail grew.

"Mew!" And she darted out the door; seemingly flying with her speed. "He wasn't kidding about the red fox." Erica muttered to nobody in particular- just herself.

She stopped and saw that the rest of the Mews' were having trouble.

"Golden Key!" And a gold key appeared, shimmering in front of Erica's eyes. How had she known what to say?

Then a silver lock appeared and the golden key placed inside it. Erica grabbed it and fired it like an arrow. She aimed perfectly at the monster and it struck. The monster immediately was gone.

The rest of the girls' whipped their heads around.

"Erica?" they gasped.


	2. The Next Time

"**Elliot! Why didn't you tell us?" Zoey demanded.**

"**Cause it's funny. And it's kind of common sense. Why would I hire a non-Mew to work at the café?"**

**Zoey turned red and she started to shout randomly. **

"**Hey, let's go see Wesley. Bridgette and Corrina pulled Zoey towards the kitchen. **

"**Sorry Erica! Autograph session! Sorry! Siblings- what are going to do?" Renee and Kiki both left. **

"**Uh…Zoey…your ears…and don't you have a date with Mark?" a voice came from the kitchen.**

"**Oh no!" Zoey rushed out, her hands on her head- pushing down her ears. Wesley, Bridgette, and Corrina came out of the kitchen. After introductions with Wesley, Bridgette left- heading for the library. **

**Wesley said goodnight and headed upstairs. Elliot was nowhere to be found. **

"**Let's go Erica." Corrina told the new girl as she turned out the lights of the café. **

**Erica just stood there in the dark; surrounded by chairs up on tables.**

"**Erica? Erica!" **

**Erica jumped and nodded and they walked home. **

"**Well- this is my stop. Have fun with the rest of your walk." Corrina started to say goodbye.**

"**Bye." Erica skipped along, and headed into the mansion next to Corrina's.**

"**Neighbor?" Corrina gasped.**

**Erica giggled from the doorway. "Er…see you!" And the door closed. **

**A few days later, Corrina, Zoey, Renee and Erica were walking when Drathix appeared. **

**He knocked out Corrina just as she was in transformation. Then he pushed Renee and Zoey to the ground and their heads hit the concrete and cement, knocking them out of the ring too. **

**Then the Blue Knight appeared and stood in front of Zoey; protecting her- but doing nothing to help the remaining standing girl- Erica. **

"**Now for the prize!" Drathix licked his lips as he turned to Erica. "Hey Foxy Lady…" he started.**

"**Don't even try it." Erica snickered. She lashed out, "Golden Key!" **

"**Black Darkness! Maybe you should rest- you look very tired." And he attacked.**

**A second after Erica fell to the ground, the golden key beside her faded into nothing. Elliot appeared. Drathix was gone, and so was Zoey and the Blue Knight. **

"**Erica!" he ran to her and checked her pulse. Elliot visibly relaxed. He picked her up and brought her home. "Be more careful." He whispered.**

"**Drathix! Downtown!" Wesley burst into the empty café, excluding the Mews. **

"**Power Pendant! Mewtamorphosis!" Elliot and Wesley got in Wesley's car and followed the girls. **

**Drathix saw Elliot get out the car just as the girls threatened him. "Perfect timing." he hissed.**

"**Erica! Zoey! Girls." The boys called.**

"**Elliot!" Erica screamed and tried to warn him as she saw Drathix fire at hi,. She jumped in front- stealthy as a fox. The blast hit her instead.**

"**Erica!" He fell to his knees.**

**She opened her eyes. "Elliot. I'm fine. I don't know how. But I am."**

**Renee, Zoey…everyone hugged. **

"**Here's an artifact. To make you stronger." Wesley handed Erica the wand Zoey had used a while back.**

"**Golden Heart Scepter!" **

**It blasted everyone away from Erica. "Sorry!" Erica shouted. **

**But it blasted Drathix away as well. "Until next time Mew Mew's." And he was gone. **

"**Good job girls. Cake anyone?" Wesley smiled.**

"**Cake! Cake!" Mini Mew chirped. Everyone laughed. **

**Erica smiled, looking around at everyone. Her friends. **

"**Cake sounds amazing right now." **

**Back at the café, Wesley gave out the cake.**

"**This is so good Wesley. What flavor is it?" Erica asked. **

"**It's actually a mix of raspberry and apple." **

"**Mmm." Was the reply. **

**Then everyone stopped when Elliot came in the room. "They bay. Predicites." **


	3. Third Times the Charm

**At the bay, Elliot split everyone into groups.**

"**Zoey, Erica. Go with Wesley. Kiki, Renee, Bridgette, and Corrina come with me." **

"**Be careful." Erica whispered.**

**After being on the boats for a while, Elliot came on the speaker.**

"**We found them. Girls' we need help!" **

**But they had their own problems. More predicites were trying to attacking Wesley, Erica and Zoey.**

**Erica had the scepter out at the ready. Zoey had her strawberry bell blocking the attack.**

"**Bridgette and I will investigate. Mini Mew is gone. And I picked up a distress call." Elliot's voice rang out through the chaos. "Erica?"**

"**Get ready?" **

"**Go!" **

**She nodded and struck. "Golden Heart Scepter!" And it blasted all of the predicites attacking their boat. **

"**She's powerful." Zoey whispered to Wesley. She knew that Erica might even be more so than her. **

"**Let's go find Elliot, Bridgette and the others." Erica told them.**

…**...**

"**That whirlpool!"**

"**Is it me or is history repeating…" Bridgette started when the boat flipped over. **

"**Elliot? Elliot!" Bridgette called and dove in. She finally found him, slowly sinking to the ocean floor. **

**All Bridgette could think was, "Please let it be like last time." **

**They rose to the surface and they saw a boat.**

"**Elliot? Elliot! No." Erica cried as she helped them onto the boat. **

**Elliot choked up water and opened his eyes.**

"**You saved me." **

**Erica hugged him tightly. Her smile became a frown. **

"**Don't ever do that to me again! I was so worried! Don't you realize how important you are to me?" she stopped. "I didn't just say that. Please tell me I didn't just say that!" Erica groaned. And the girls laughed.**

"**It's okay. I care a lot about you too. More than I've felt in years." Elliot squeezed Erica tightly, not wanting to let go. She put her head against his chest and relaxed.**

"**I…I couldn't take it if you were gone." she whispered, barely audible for Elliot to hear. But he did. The wind blew as the boat took them back to shore.**

"**Mini Mew!" Zoey exclaimed and pulled the pink puff out of the water.**

"**Mini Mew wanted a swim. Mini Mew miss out?" The puff eyed Elliot and Erica.**

"**Not really." The girls laughed again. Elliot retreated and sneezed**

"**Oh. Take my coat." Erica put it toward him- but then she sneezed.**

**Elliot laughed. "Come on. Take it. You need it more than me. And I doubt it would fit me anyway." And everyone laughed at that. **

"**He's much nicer to her than he ever was to the rest of us." Zoey whispered to Bridgette. **

**Bridgette perked up. "Girls' huddle around. I have an idea." **

**As soon as the boat docked, the girls excluding Erica hopped off and ran away, giggling. **

**Erica, Wesley and Elliot were left in the dust.**

"**That was…" Erica searched for a word.**

"**Let's go." Elliot interrupted. He was getting into Elliot's pretty, sleek, red car. **

"**Okay." And she jumped into the backseat. "This is a really nice car Wesley."**

"**Thank you Erica." More silence. **

"**So…why did they go ahead?" No answer. **

**Erica blew her bangs up in frustration, crossed her arms and slumped down in the seat. **

**The second the car stopped at the café, Wesley jumped out and ran to the kitchen.**

"**Sorry." his only consolation was. **

"**Thanks."**

**Erica spun around to the other voice.**

"**For what? I didn't save your life. Bridgette did." Erica stated.**

"**She may have brought me to the surface." They walked to the door and opened it. Inside, in the center was a table for two. A romantic evening set up. Candle-lit, roses, checkered table cloth, the whole bit. **

"**Table for two?" Zoey pushed them towards the table. "I'll get…passion fruit punch and a cherry vanilla ice cream soda. Correct?"**

"**Sure."**

**Zoey wanted to giggle in response to their harmonic answer. "Be back in a sec." And she headed into the kitchen.**

"**Continue Elliot." Erica settled, to hear the story. **

"**As I was saying, but your voice…I could see you crying…I could see you screaming out my name. And it made me come back." He smiled. "I'm glad I did. If I hadn't I wouldn't be able to see those brown eyes, that pretty smile, hear your bubbling laughter…I couldn't let it go."**

**This had to be the deepest Elliot had ever been with one of the Mews. **

"**I'll always be there." Erica smiled and she put her hand on top of Elliot's. "Zoey…she told me about your past."**

"**Oh…that." He broke eye contact. Suddenly, she was beside him, hugging him. **

"**I'm not going anywhere. And I don't pity you. You don't need pity. You need support, friends, love, laughter…you need that again. The thing I like most about you is that you're smart and confident. You're cute, funny, kind…sometimes cocky…" she tilted her head as she pulled away. "But what I love…is you." She turned to go back to sit in her seat when Elliot's hand stopped her and pulled her into a hug. **

"**Thanks Erica." **

**Her shock disappeared as she closed her eyes and hugged him again. **


	4. Here, There

"I'm so jealous!" Bridgette whined.

"Aw, looks like he doesn't like you or Zoey." Kiki pouted.

"He's so nice! He's never been rude to her-ever!" Zoey stormed throughout the kitchen.

Corrina just sat and sipped her tea.

"He's happy. And that was the goal, was it not?" Renee reminded them.

She was happy her best friend was happy too.

"Yeah…it was."

"Zoey- speaking of dates- Mark?" Corrina reminded her calmly.

"Oh no!" Zoey gasped and ran out on them.

Wesley chuckled as he brought back in the barely touched food.

"Whoa." Kiki said. "No one can resist your cooking Wesley." Kiki blinked in surprise.

…...

"Mark? Mark. He's not picking up. He's not here." Zoey moaned.

Her phone rang, "He's missing?"

…...

"So are you two dating now?" Kiki asked the next morning seeing Erica and Elliot walk in laughing. And holding hands.

"That's a word for it." Erica winked.

"Oh goody!" Kiki jumped around and clapped her hands together. "You guys are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You are officially a very strange and creepy friend." A voice turned said pitifully.

"Tarb!" Kiki squealed and hugged her playmate.

"I came to warn you. Drathix is at his most powerful today. He will try to take over Earth." He took out his weapon. "We'll beat him easy."

"Mewtamorphosis!" And the mews and Tarb ran out. Elliot followed on his motorcycle while Wesley stayed at the café.

…...

"Mark!" Zoey cried. She ran over and pleaded, "Open your eyes."

"I took his spirit energy." Drathix smiled. And he was gone.

Elliot arrived and took one look at the scene and saw Erica closest to him.

"This is all your fault!" he screamed at her.

"But…but Elliot." she stammered.

"But nothing." He put on his helmet and rode away.

"He's never yelled at her before." Bridgette whispered to Kiki.

Zoey was crying on the ground, next to mark and Bridgette and Kiki went to soothe her while Erica fell to her knees and started sobbing. Renee and Corrina came over to comfort her.

Too bad Zoey and Erica didn't comfort eachother, besides Corrina and Renee, Zoey was Erica's best friend.

A bright light appeared and a huge palace appeared in the sky. Mark was suddenly gone.

"No!" Zoey wiped her tears with her arm and went into the palace.

Something struck the remaining mews in the back and they fell.

"Sardon?" they gasped.

"He's hypnotized!" Kiki pointed.

"I'll protect you Kiki!" Tarb said.

Then Sardon blasted all of them and they fell.

Erica stood up shakily. _No_. "No!" she yelled. "Golden Key!"

"Darkness." he said in a robotic tone. "Lightning Strike!"

A gray cat jumped out of nowhere and came in to take the blow. It hit both the cat and Erica. They both crashed to the ground and the cat turned into Elliot.

They were unconscious, on the ground, hands intertwined.

…...

Mark. Mark. Where was he?

"Looking for him?" Drathix motioned.

"Let him go!" Zoey clenched her fists and shifted into position.

"But the Blue Knight's a keeper!" Dren appeared and drove a knife through Drathix.

"Hurry Zoey!" He told her.

"Mhm." she nodded. "Strawberry Bells!"

"No!" Drathix's eyes widened. And he was gone.

"Mark! Mark!" Zoey ran to him. His eyes opened.

"Z…Z…Zoey?" he stuttered.

"Mark!" she threw her arms around him.

"C'mon Zoe. Let's go." Dren transported the three of them.


	5. Meanwhile

Meanwhile…

Elliot awoke and saw Sardon aiming for the weakened Erica who was struggling to stand.

He shot.

"No!" Elliot jumped in front and then all anyone heard was the impact of the shot and Elliot meeting.

"Elliot!" Erica cried after the silence as he fell to the ground. She leaned down.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and then his eyes closed.

"Girls- lend me your energy." Erica yelled through her tears, taking out her golden wand.

"Good…Golden Heart Scepter!" She aimed for Sardon who flew into the palace. They both disappeared into another dimension.

"Zoey!" Bridgette cried out.

"What?" Zoey and Mark walked out of the shadows.

"You're okay. For a minute we thought you were still in the palace when it disappeared." Corrina hugged her.

"Is everyone here okay?" Mark asked.

"Ye…" Kiki started but Renee stopped her.

Erica breathed heavily and turned. "Elliot!" she ran to him.

A car screeched to a stop. Wesley got out, out of breath.

"Elliot? What's happened?" He walked over to the crowd to see Elliot…not moving…"No!" he kneeled and cried. He had been with Elliot since Elliot was young.

"Man up." Corrina whispered, trying to break the tension.

"Shut it Cor!" Renee snapped. Then it was deathly silent besides hearing everyone crying.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Erica wept.

"No, it's not…" Renee tried.

"No! Renee. Your advice won't work. If I'd been more alert this wouldn't have happened."

Zoey knew Elliot had been Erica's shield.

"I will protect all you girls. Always remember that." It was a long time ago that Elliot had told Zoey that.

"I won't let him go." Erica said. She kissed him and when she broke off, she fell over and her eyes closed. They did not reopen.

Elliot's eyes flickered.

"What? I'm alive…" He picked himself up. Everyone was still sad. Before he could ask what was wrong, he looked around for Erica. He was about to call for her when he saw the lifeless beauty beside him.

"Erica?" he asked in disbelief. He scooped her up into his arms. Her head and arms hung loose and swayed as he moved. He kissed her. "I love you." He cried. "Please."

The girls had never seen this side of Elliot before. They could only stand and gape at Elliot's crying.

Zoey thought, "He's been through losing his family and home. He can't lose Erica too."

"E…E…Elliot?" Erica's eyes flickered.

He smiled and put her down. The girls' Mews' transformations disappeared leaving only their normal styles.

"Elliot!" She grinned and jumped back into his arms. "You're okay…" she breathed.

"Thanks to you." He smiled. "I'm sorry. I never meant to yell at you like that. I could almost see you breaking down…" he trailed off.

Erica put her hand on his cheek. "Maybe so. Let go of the past Elliot…keep moving forward." she put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What a beautiful sunset." Zoey whispered to Mark.

"I know…the sun in my life is beautiful too."

Zoey giggled and blushed.

"But you're right…this sunset it nice too." Mark summed up.

And the pair put their arms around eachother. Zoey closed her eyes and leaned into Mark's shoulder.

"I have to go. Siblings." Kiki explained and she took off.

"I have a book due. Sorry." Bridgette backed away.

Corrina and Renee watched Erica and Elliot. They were walking down the empty street, laughing and talking.

The two girls smiled.

"It's good to hear laughter again." Wesley came up behind them. "Girls would you care for some tea?"

Corrina looked at Wesley and then Renee motioned for her to go.

"Sure." Corrina agreed and the pair walked to the car.

Renee put one hand on her other arm, rubbing up and down, as if cold or she was deep in thought. She smiled warmly. How envious Bridgette would be! She was so glad her best friend was happy.

"Hey Renee! Are you coming?" Corrina waved.

Renee looked over. She nodded and they got in the car and drove off.

"Elliot- the sun's setting." Erica looked up at the sky as they sat down by the pier.

"Let's watch." He put his arm around her, and she also, like Zoey, leaned into him.

"Elliot?" she murmured.

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. What a wonderful, peaceful, world this was. If only the day could last forever.

"Well see you Mark." Zoey said as she got a cab to take her home. Mark then took his bike and he went home.

"Here Erica, put this on." Elliot threw a helmet.

"What for?" she questioned.

"Motorcycle ride." he answered, and put his own helmet on.

She did as he said and got on the bike, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She clung to him until they reached her house.

When Elliot rode off, Corrina had just been dropped off by Wesley.

"What a great day." Erica smiled to herself. She went inside, humming.

Corrina shook her head. "She's so weird. I don't even wanna know."

And she walked inside her house.

She stopped.

"Gram, why is Sergio putting the star on our Christmas Tree?"

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow, darling." Gran smiled. Corrina froze. There had been no snow- of course she wouldn't realize. She had work, and fighting evil…Se was far too busy for this. She had forgotten. She knew everyone else would have too. She called the girls and afterwards she ran next door, just as it was starting to snow.

She proceeded to tell Erica the news when she answered the door.

"Gifts!" Erica grabbed her coat and headed out, closing the door, leaving her friend on her doorstep.

"I'll just give them money or something." Corrina shrugged and walked home.


	6. The End

The next morning, at about 11- the phone rang.

Wesley.

Each of the girls picked up. 

"It's Sardon. He must still be hypnotized! By the city tree. Go!"

"K." They all answered.

They didn't realize their powers were gone. They'd forgotten. But after they transformed they were shocked. Each of them didn't have time to stop though. Erica, Zoey and Renee rushed out by hopping out of their windows while Corrina, Bridgette and Kiki easily walked out the door.

Zoey got there first. She'd been here last year…Mark…she preferred not to think about it. She hoped it would be a quick battle. 

"Zoey. Eliminate. Fire fan!" Sardon said, he was still being controlled. Zoey dodged the attack, and by then, everyone else had arrived. The guys- Mark, Elliot, and Wesley got out the car. 

Blue Aqua appeared. Sardon reached for it. 

"Oh no. You won't win!" Kiki jumped onto the tree and climbed up, once close enough she used her special attack. 

"What is she doing?" Renee gasped. "It'll make the explosion much bigger! Don't children learn?" 

Erica stared at Sardon and then she called out to Zoey, "Rub up against him. Trust me!" And Zoey shrugged and did that- going into cat mode. 

The spell broke and Sardon excused himself. 

"That's done, but what about that?" Erica exclaimed in worry, pointing towards the blue aqua. Too late.

The mew aqua busted. Wesley and Mark hopped into the car and hid under the dashboard. 

"Elliot?" Erica called, seeing him not in the car. She saw him. "Elliot!" He looked up at her. And the aqua hit him. "No!" She gasped and went to him. Not again. 

Zoey knew how she felt. She grabbed Mark.

Wesley said, "Transform back. I just called the ambulance. You can go with him."

"But-" the girls' started.

"No. Elliot needs Erica the most."

"Wesley?"

"Erica?"

"You've known him the longest…maybe you should…"

Wesley cut her off. "But he's closest to you."

"Oh…Wesley thank you." Tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged him. "I owe you my life Wesley." she whispered. 

The ambulance came and took Elliot. Erica stood in the corner of the moving van watching the paramedics fidget over him. 

At the hospital, Erica stood at the door of the surgery room. 

Suddenly, she heard Mark and Zoey's voice. "Can we see Elliot Grant please?"

"He's in surgery." The receptionist replied. 

Zoey got steamed and opened her mouth but Mark, Corrina, Bridgette, and Kiki got at the ready to stop her. Wesley stood there patiently, with worry in his eyes. And Renee held up her head. 

"I'm Renee Roberts. And we'd like to know where Erica Sandler is. The girl that came with Elliot Grant."

"Miss Roberts, of course. She's down the hall. Been looking at the surgery room door for about a half hour, poor thing." She pointed them in the direction. 

"Thank you." Renee whipped her hair around as she turned and led the way to Erica. 

"Wow, Renee- you're so famous." Corrina said in admiration. 

"It's no big deal. Elliot's our friend." While everyone wanted to cry and did, Renee didn't. She couldn't. Elliot took care of all of them in a way, but she had to be strong and crying doesn't do anything.

Erica didn't break her glaring at the door to see them. She heard them rather.

"All my fault." she whispered. "All mine." 

"Erica?" Zoey asked. Erica didn't acknowledge it. Suddenly Kiki and Bridgette said-

"It's okay."

And Erica collapsed into Renee's arms. 

"It's always my fault. Everything. Mine." Erica sobbed, while Renee petted Erica's hair.

"He's going to be fine." Renee tried to convince everybody- she did what she did for a living- act. 

"Miracles happen on the Holy Night." Zoey said and hugged Mark- as if for proof. 

Erica stood up and wiped her eyes. "Only God can help me now. Bt it's you guys who are the angels. Thanks." And they all gathered into a big group hug.

"Let's go to the waiting room. It's not as depressing." Bridgette smiled.

"The surgery is over. You'll need to keep talking to him, he's unstable. And still unconscious." the surgeon told them after another hour in the waiting room. 

"Thank you." 

Everyone else went in besides Erica who held her head in her hands. 

"Go Erica. Maybe you can wake him up." Zoey suggested when they got back.

Erica nodded sadly, and walked into the room. She wanted to turn and walk right back out, but she forced herself to keep going. 

She sat in the chair next to the bed. It pained her not to see Elliot talking. 

"I know you can't hear me Ellie. And it's my fault. All I do is cause problems. I'm thinking about resigning. The evil has been defeated. You don't need me anymore. I guess that this is goodbye…bye Elliot." Erica got up and walked to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob, about to open the door, when his eyes opened. 

"Erica. Wait up." Elliot said, sitting up. "I'll come with you." Erica's smile returned. 

_Thank the Lord. Miracles do happen. _

It was heavily snowing now, and the pair came to the town tree.

"I love you, you know that right?" Elliot said, looking up at the decorated, bright tree in contrast to the stars and night sky. 

"I do. I love you too."

"Then why would you think about resigning?" 

"I don't know…" he caught her off guard.

"I got you this." Elliot took out a necklace and a bracelet. 

The bracelet was gold with a red fox as the centerpiece and the necklace was also gold and had a heart.

"A locket?" she looked at it as he put it on for her.

"Open it." 

She did. On one side was a picture of her and Elliot. On the other was a picture of everyone. 

"I love it Elliot! The bracelet and necklace…but I can't take it."

"Why not?" he became increasingly scared for a second.

"I didn't get you anything. All the shops had closed." 

He laughed and breathed a sigh of relief. "The best thing I got was you. Your laughter. Your smile. That's my gift from you."

"Elliot." she hugged him tightly, slightly tearing up. 

The others watched from afar. 

"Who knew Elliot was so sentimental." Zoey said.

"Merry Christmas guys." Renee whispered.

"Merry Christmas Elliot." Erica told him as she kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Erica…merry Christmas…" and they continued to kiss in the falling snow.

The End


End file.
